My True Feeling About You
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Neliel selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadi seseorang yang pantas bagi sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Namun, impiannya kandas saat melihat orang yang dicintainya mencintai wanita lain. Di tengah galau dan sedih, Grimmjow hadir di kehidupannya untuk mewarnai hari-harinya kembali, apakah perasaan Nel akan berpaling pada Grimm?A GrimmNell fic for All my friend at FFN! Read and Review?


**My True Feeling About You**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Lagu 'Iris' bukan punya saya juga, itu lagunya Goo Goo Dolls!

**Pairing** : **GrimmNell**, **GinRan, **slight** GinNel**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort (pilih salah satu dong, Maaay!)  
****Note :** AU, Ada lagu nyelip di tengah, maybe OOC... Neliel 19 years old, Rangiku 21 years old.**  
**Potongan fic dari Your Black Wings, menceritakan dari sudut pandang Neliel mengenai perasaannya terhadap Gin dulu sampai bertemu dengan Grimm. Semoga nggak aneh, ya? Oke, **_Check it out and REVIEW, PLEASE~?_**

* * *

_"Uwaa! Kak Gin, ini apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau toska pada seorang pria berambut perak berkilat keunguan yang memasangkan tiara yang dibuat dari untaian bunga daisy ke kepalanya._

_Pria berambut perak dan bermata sipit itu tersenyum tipis dan berujar, "Hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Nel-chan! Happy Birthday Neliel Tu Odelschwanck!"_

_Neliel tertawa bahagia dan memeluk erat pria berambut perak itu. "Aku sayang kamu, Kak Gin~!"_

_Pemuda berambut perak itu semakin melebarkan senyum di wajahnya dan menyahut, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Nel-chan!"  
_

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah tirai dan membuat seorang gadis muda berambut panjang hijau toska terbangun. Dia menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya dan beranjak untuk membuka tirai kamarnya. Seulas senyum manis terkuak di bibirnya yang mungil. Dia amat suka melihat pemandangan pagi hari yang terlihat di luar jendelanya.

Mata _hazel_ gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah sebuah objek di atas meja belajarnya, sebuah foto yang di dalamnya terpotret seorang pria berambut perak berkilat keunguan, seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau toska, dan sesosok gadis muda berambut _strawberry blonde_. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu menghela napas pendek dan berujar pelan, "Sudah 12 tahun ya, sejak itu..." Mata _hazel_-nya menatap sendu pria berambut perak itu dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku kangen saat-saat itu, Kak Gin."

Nama gadis muda itu adalah Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Usianya kini 16 tahun, duduk di kelas 2 SMA Kikyogakuen. Gadis muda yang sangat bersemangat dan juga enerjik. Pagi itu dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah setelah doa paginya selesai. Neliel menatap sejenak ke arah foto lain yang diletakkan di sebelah fotonya bersama Gin dan wanita berambut _strawberry blonde_ itu dan berujar pelan.

"Ayah, ibu, aku berangkat dulu!"

Neliel menyusuri koridor di panti asuhan St. Maiden ini dan membuka pintu aula utama untuk ikut sarapan pagi bersama. Panti asuhan? Benar, Neliel dibesarkan di panti asuhan karena kedua orang tua Neliel sudah meninggal saat Neliel berusia 2 tahun. Keduanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas, dan sanak saudara Neliel tak ada yang mau merawat dan memilih menitipkan gadis kecil itu ke panti asuhan St. Maiden ini.

Awalnya Neliel merasa sedih karena merasa dirinya telah dibuang oleh keluarganya, namun setelah berbaur dengan penghuni panti asuhan… dia merasa nyaman karena mereka sangat ramah. Dan di tempat ini juga ia menemukan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya… namun lebih dari seorang 'kakak yang dikagumi' melainkan 'seseorang yang sangat spesial'. Dan orang itu adalah...

"Selamat pagi, Nel-chan!" sapa Gin saat melihat Neliel membuka pintu aula utama.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Kak Gin!" sahut Nel refleks.

"Ayo, lekas ambil tempatmu! Sarapan akan dibagikan setelah ini," kata Gin memperingati Nel.

"Baaaaiiiikkk~!" sahut Nel riang diikuti anak-anak panti lainnya.

Gin memampang senyum manisnya dan berbalik mengambil panci kari. Diam-diam Nel mengamati sosok Gin yang tengah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh penghuni panti di pagi itu dan terkikik geli melihat tubuh kurus Gin dibalut dengan celemek berwarna biru muda di luar kemeja kuning kehijauannya. Sungguh membuat Gin terlihat imut dan juga lucu karena warna celemek yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bapak-bapak muda.

Sosok itulah yang Neliel suka dari Gin. Sosok Bapak yang melindungi dan membimbing, sekaligus sosok Kakak yang perhatian. '_Benar-benar tipe cowok idaman semua wanita!_' batin Neliel sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Nel-chan, kalau kamu nggak cepat habiskan makananmu, nanti kamu keburu telat masuk sekolah, lho!" teguran halus Gin mengejutkan Neliel dari lamunannya. Lebih tepatnya dari keterpesonaannya pada sosok Gin Ichimaru.

"Hah? Oh, yaaa~!" desis Nel panik dan segera menghabiskan _Curry Rice_-nya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Gin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan bergumam pelan, "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang..."

* * *

Di sekolah, Neliel tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada saat pertemuan pertamanya dulu dengan Gin.

**Flashback...**

_Neliel duduk seorang diri di sudut taman sambil memeluk dirinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan mendung menggelayut di pelupuk matanya yang indah itu._

_"Ayah, Ibu, Neliel kangen~!" desis Neliel kecil pelan. Bulir-bulir air mata pun meleleh di pipi mungilnya._

_"Gadis kecil," sebuah teguran halus membuat Neliel merandek dan refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata_ hazel-_nya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut perak berkilat keunguan bermata sipit yang tengah mengulas senyum untuknya sedang bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. "Kenapa menangis? Dan kenapa kamu sendirian saja di sini? Mana teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanya pemuda itu ramah._

_Neliel tidak menjawab, dia makin menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya dalam pelukan dirinya dan isak tangisnya pun mulai terdengar semakin jelas. Lelaki bermata sipit itu mendekati Neliel dan mengelus lembut rambut hijau toska milik Neliel dan berkata pelan._

_"Sudah, sudah jangan menangis. Maaf ya, kalau Kakak membuatmu takut dan juga semakin sedih."_

_Tanpa sadar, Neliel memeluk erat lelaki itu dan menangis di dada kurus lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut perak itu memeluk erat Neliel seraya menepuk-nepuk halus punggungnya. Setelah tangis Neliel reda, lelaki itu menggendong Neliel kecil dan mengajaknya berkeliling di taman itu._

_"Boleh aku tahu nama Kakak? Aku Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, umurku 3 tahun!" tanya Neliel di gendongan pria berambut perak bermata sipit itu._

_"Nama Kakak Gin Ichimaru. Salam kenal ya, Nel-chan!" jawab Gin dengan senyum riangnya yang khas._

_Neliel dan Gin melewati hari-hari bersama dengan melakukan banyak hal-hal menyenangkan. Mereka pun saling berbagi banyak hal. Apa saja! Yah, kecuali kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Pencabut Nyawa. Gin tak mungkin mengatakannya pada gadis itu. Karena lelaki berambut perak itu tahu, kalau dia mengatakannya, gadis itu pasti akan terluka dan merasa dibohongi. Gin tak mau melihat wajahnya bersedih lagi seperti yang Neliel tunjukkan pada saat gadis itu bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Gin merasa, dirinya ada hanya untuk membuat Neliel tersenyum. Ya, hanya untuk itu..._

_Suatu hari... Neliel dan teman sebelah kamarnya yang memiliki rambut _strawberry blonde_, Rangiku Matsumoto, diajak Gin ke taman bunga di pinggir kota. Mereka semua bercerita, menggelar piknik bersama, dan Gin menganyam tiara dari bunga daisy dan juga lily untuk kedua anak perempuan itu.  
_

_Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Gin memasangkan untaian bunga lily di kepala Rangiku dan untaian bunga daisy di kepala Neliel. "Uwaa! Kak Gin, ini apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau toska pada seorang pria berambut perak berkilat keunguan yang memasangkan tiara yang dibuat dari untaian bunga daisy ke kepalanya._

_Pria berambut perak dan bermata sipit itu tersenyum tipis dan berujar, "Hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Nel-chan! Happy Birthday Neliel Tu Odelschwanck!"_

_Neliel tertawa bahagia dan memeluk erat pria berambut perak itu. "Aku sayang kamu, Kak Gin~!"_

_Pemuda berambut perak itu semakin melebarkan senyum di wajahnya dan menyahut, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Nel-chan!"  
_

**End of Flashback...**_  
_

Kalau mengingat semua itu, Neliel jadi terkikik sendiri. Dia memang sangat mengagumi Gin sejak lama, dan kini sosok Gin bukan lagi sosok kakak yang dikaguminya. Sosok Gin kini sudah berubah posisi dari 'Kakak yang dikagumi' menjadi sosok 'Laki-laki yang spesial'.

Neliel sempat merasa heran karena Gin selalu dekat dengan sosok Rangiku. Oh, mungkin mereka sudah lebih akrab sebelum ia masuk ke panti asuhan. Dan entah kenapa tatapan mata Gin pada Rangiku dirasanya sangat berbeda dengan tatapan mata Gin ke arahnya.

Neliel merasa, jangan-jangan 'Kak Gin'-nya sudah berpacaran dengan Rangiku tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tapi walau begitu, Neliel menganggap bahwa suatu saat nanti Gin akan melihatnya sebagai 'seseorang yang spesial' dan tak hanya sekedar seorang 'adik perempuan yang manis'. Sampai saat itu tiba, Nel akan berusaha untuk menjadi wanita yang pantas untuk sosok lelaki yang sangat disayanginya, tidak, sangat dicintainya...

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian... Neliel merasa cemas karena 2 minggu belakangan ini Gin tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi panti asuhan tempatnya dan Rangiku tinggal. Sempat terlintas di benak Neliel kalau Gin tengah sakit keras atau mungkin terlibat dalam masalah yang berbahaya. Namun Nel membantah spekulasinya itu.

'_Ah, mana mungkin Kak Gin ngobat atau ikut tindakan kriminal? Itu mustahil!_' batinnya dibarengi gelengan kepala khasnya.

Neliel segera turun ke aula utama untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mata _hazel_-nya menangkap sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Neliel segera berseru memanggil sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Kak Giiinn!" dan langsung memeluk pria itu seolah mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. "Kakak ke mana saja? Kok baru ke sini lagi? Kakak sibuk, ya?" tanya gadis itu setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ya, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus Kakak selesaikan. Tapi, sekarang sudah beres kok, Nel!" jawab Gin lembut. Senyum manis terpancang di bibir tipisnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Nel itu ikut tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Mana Ran-chan?" tanya Gin.

"Kak Ran sedang tidur di kamarnya. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin, tapi dia masih harus diinfus. Jadi, dia tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana saat ini," jawab Nel. '_Syukurlah, Kak Gin datang! Dan dia masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetap baik dan perhatian! Mungkin aku terlalu berpikiran berlebihan tentangnya,_' batin Nel lega.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu saya langsung saja pergi ke kamarnya sekarang." kata Gin segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ke kamar yang dimaksud oleh Nel.

"Oh ya, Kak Gin. Mereka berdua ini siapa? Apa mereka juga teman Kak Gin?" tanya Nel seraya menunjuk ke arah Toushirou dan Momo yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

Gin langsung _sweatdrop_. Tampaknya ia melupakan keberadaan dua orang yang dibawanya ke tempat itu. Nel menatap Gin dengan tatapan '_Please kenalkan aku dengan mereka, Kak Gin!_', sehingga mau tak mau Gin mengenalkan mereka.

"Ya, mereka teman saya. Yang berambut putih itu namanya Toushirou, dan yang di sebelahnya Momo Hinamori. Mereka ke mari, karena katanya mereka juga ingin menengok Ran-chan," terang Gin panjang lebar.

"Waah, salam kenal! Namaku Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, kelas 2 SMU Kikyogakuen." ujar Nel sambil menjabat tangan Toushirou dan Momo dengan semangat berlebih. "Nama Kakak yang rambut putih, hanya Toushirou?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada heran.

Toushirou merutuk dalam hati, walau wajahnya memasang senyuman super manis. "Namaku Toushirou Hitsugaya. Sepertinya Kak Gin-mu itu melupakan namaku ... Salam kenal juga, Neliel-san!" sapa Toushirou.

"Jangan kelewat formal begitu, ah! Panggil saja aku Nel, seperti Kak Gin biasa memanggilku!" tukas Nel halus.

"Nel!" panggil Gin. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu menoleh ke arah Gin dan melihat kalau pria itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah jam tangannya.

"Oh, ya!" desis Nel pelan seraya menepuk dahinya. "Kak Toushi, Kak Momo, ke kamar Kak Ran yuk!" ajak Nel seraya menarik tangan kedua orang itu.

Toushirou dan Momo hanya bisa pasrah tangan mereka ditarik gadis remaja berambut hijau toska itu. Mereka melewati koridor remang-remang yang lumayan panjang. Saat mereka tiba di kamar bertuliskan nama 'Rangiku Matsumoto', barulah mereka berempat menghentikan langkah mereka dan mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

"Siapa?" tanya suara di balik pintu itu. Suara wanita muda.

"Ini saya, Ran-chan!" jawab Gin lembut.

"Kak Gin? Masuk saja, Kak. Pintunya tidak dikunci, kok!" ujar Rangiku. Gin dan ketiga orang di belakangnya langsung masuk ke kamar itu.

Di dalam kamar itu, nampaklah seorang wanita muda berambut orange bergelombang sebahu sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya nampak pucat. Tatapan matanya sedikit sayu, walaupun raut wajahnya nampak ceria. Botol infus tergantung di samping wanita itu, dan di meja yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya berderet botol-botol dan juga tablet obat. Nampaknya wanita itu sedang sakit berat. Meski demikian, wanita itu tak mau memasang wajah sedih di depan orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Gin yang sejak tadi mengkhawatirkan kondisi sang 'Ran-chan', segera menghampiri wanita itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ran-chan?" tanya Gin lembut. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan wanita yang duduk di atas ranjang itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kak Gin. Bukankah Kakak lihat sendiri kalau kondisiku hari ini sudah sangat membaik?" jawab Rangiku pelan. Wajah cantiknya yang pucat itu menunduk, tak berani menatap langsung Gin.

Gin langsung tahu kalau Rangiku berbohong tentang keadaannya pada dirinya. Jari-jari kurus Gin menyusuri wajah Rangiku dan menengadahkan wajah wanita bermata _pale blue_ itu. Alis Gin mengernyit.

"Tubuhmu sedikit kurus dan juga dingin, Ran-chan. Apa kau makan dengan layak? Saya lihat obat-obatmu juga masih banyak, kau tidak meminumnya lagi, ya?" tanya Gin. Rangiku hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Gin tidak pernah suka jika dia sengaja menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan dia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi itu. "Ran-chan, kau tak akan cepat sembuh kalau begini caranya. Bukankah saya selalu bilang kalau kau harus meminum obat supaya Tuberkulosis-mu itu tidak semakin parah? Ayolah, kamu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Ran-chan." Lelaki berambut perak itu mencoba membujuk Rangiku. "Saya akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, tapi kau harus meminum obatmu, ya?"

Rangiku berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan tawaran Gin. "Baiklah, tapi Kak Gin janji, ya. Harus sering-sering ke sini ..."

"Iya, saya janji," kata Gin. Senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya. Membuat Rangiku ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Ah, Kak Gin membawa teman, ya?" tanya Rangiku yang menyadari kalau tadi Gin tidak datang sendirian. Momo dan Toushirou langsung _sweatdrop_, karena dari tadi dikacangin terus sama mereka berdua.

Gin langsung tersadar. "Ya, yang ini namanya Toushirou ... Hitsugaya. Dan yang di sebelahnya Momo Hinamori," ujarnya sambil nyengir. Ia lupa kalau tadi mengajak dua sejoli itu masuk ke kamarnya Rangiku. Apalagi sekarang Toushirou melayangkan _death glare_ ke arah Gin yang berbunyi '_Asyik banget ya pacaran, sampe ngelupain temennya yang sejak tadi jadi tugu selamat datang di depan pintu!_', membuat pria bermata sipit itu menelan ludah saking takutnya. "Tadi, saya bertemu dengannya di jalan. Jadi sekalian saja saya ajak ke sini. Ran-chan tidak keberatan kan?"

Rangiku menggeleng perlahan. "Aku malah senang kalau ada teman Kak Gin yang mau menjengukku. Aku kesepian di sini. Suster Cosette menyuruhku untuk beristirahat di ranjang sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Makanya, begitu aku tahu Kak Gin datang ke sini bersama teman-teman Kak Gin... aku sangat senang sekali!" ujar Rangiku dengan senyum ceria.

Gin mendengarkan perkataan Rangiku dengan cermat. "Mana Suster Cosette? Saya ingin berbicara dengannya," tanya Gin. Mata sipitnya terbuka, membuat Rangiku tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"Ah? Di, di ruang misa. Ta, tadi katanya beliau sedang menemui Pastor Remington di bilik pengakuan dosa! Ke, kenapa Kakak mau bertemu dengan Suster Cosette?" tanya Rangiku tergagap-gagap. Ia tahu sekali kalau laki-laki berambut perak itu berbicara sampai matanya terbuka, itu artinya bakal terjadi hal-hal buruk.

Gin sadar sikapnya berlebihan. Ia segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengatur emosinya yang sempat meluap tadi. "Tidak apa-apa, Ran-chan. Saya hanya mau minta padanya agar kamu dikasih dispensasi. Tidak enak kan berada dalam ruang perawatan terus? Sekali-kali kamu harus menghirup udara segar di luar sana, Ran-chan!" jawab Gin jujur.

Rangiku terdiam. Gin yang merasa tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, langsung keluar dari kamar Rangiku dan membiarkan gadis itu berbincang-bincang dengan Toushirou, Momo, dan Nel. Pria itu menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan berjalan menyusuri koridor panti asuhan itu untuk mencari wanita yang dipanggil oleh Rangiku dengan sebutan 'Suster Cosette' itu.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian... "Senangnya~! Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara luar!" teriak Rangiku sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tampak bahagia sekali setelah dirinya diperbolehkan keluar dari ruang perawatannya di panti asuhan dua hari yang lalu.

Gin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Rangiku yang seperti bertahun-tahun tidak pernah melihat dunia luar. Tapi ekspresi itulah yang paling ingin Gin lihat dari wajah Rangiku. Ekspresi ceria, dan wajah yang cerah. Tentu saja, karena ia telah 'meminta' pada Suster Cosette untuk membiarkan Rangiku keluar dari ruangan perawatannya dan juga untuk tinggal bersamanya. Mengingat semua usahanya itu, Gin tersenyum puas.

"Kak Giinn! Ke sini!" seru Rangiku menyentakkan lamunan Gin.

"Iya, Kakak ke sana!" sahut Gin seraya berlari-lari kecil ke arah Rangiku.

Mereka berdua bermain-main di taman bunga yang berada di pinggiran kota yang jauh dari keramaian. Tampaknya memang jarang dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Rangiku duduk di pinggiran danau, sementara Gin merangkaikan bunga Chrysant membentuk mahkota dan meletakkannya di kepala Rangiku.

"Kau nampak cantik sekali hari ini, Ran-chan!" puji Gin tulus.

Mendengar itu, tawa Rangiku langsung meledak. "Ahaha, sekarang Kakak sudah pandai merayu, ya?" ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya yang makin mengganas.

"Hei, saya serius!" tukas Gin. Wajahnya _blushing_, membuat wanita berambut orange bergelombang itu semakin menambah volume tawanya. "Iya, deh. Saya nggak mau lagi ngerayu, Ran-chan!" ujarnya dengan nada ngambek.

"Iih, Kak Gin ngambek! Lucu deh!" ledek Rangiku seraya mencolek pipi Gin. "Tapi aku senang, karena berkat Kak Gin ... aku tak perlu lagi berada di ruang perawatan di panti asuhan. Aku merasa sangat beruntung sekali telah mengenal Kak Gin sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Kak Gin kan orangnya sangat baik, lembut, penuh perhatian, keren, dan masih ada seribu hal lain yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata deh! Yang jelas, di mataku Kak Gin itu PERFECT! Nggak ada lawannya deh!" cerita Rangiku dengan riangnya membuat Gin sukses bercengok ria. "Aku jadi ingin berada di samping Kak Gin selamanya sampai aku mati! Boleh kan?" tambahnya dengan penuh semangat.

Kesunyian panjang menyeruak. Gin menatap gadis manis di sampingnya itu dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya... ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu, dan dia tak ingin gadis itu terlibat dalam pertempuran antara Pencabut Nyawa dan Iblis nanti. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia tahu sekali kalau membawa gadis itu dalam kehidupannya, sama artinya dengan melibatkan gadis itu dalam urusannya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin bila suatu saat lawan akan memanfaatkan Rangiku untuk membuat Gin lengah, dan Gin paling tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi!

Pria bermata sipit itu menghela napas panjang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan jari-jari kurusnya membelai helai demi helai rambut Rangiku dengan penuh rasa sayang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

"Kak Gin? Kenapa?" tanya Rangiku tak mengerti.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Gin langsung memeluk Rangiku erat. Erat sekali. Rangiku terbelalak kaget melihat orang yang disayanginya itu mendadak bersikap demikian.

"Kak Gin? Ada apa?" tanya Rangiku panik.

"Ran-chan, _Gomenna_~!" hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut pria berambut perak itu, tanpa melepas pelukannya. Seolah... dia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Seolah... apapun yang terjadi nanti, dia tak ingin Rangiku mati terbunuh. Karena ia menganggap wanita itu sebagai 'orang yang sangat berharga' yang harus ia lindungi sekuat tenaga.

Rangiku nampaknya mengerti apa yang Gin pikirkan. Perlahan, wanita itu mengelus rambut perak Gin dan membalas pelukannya. Setelah beberapa lama, Gin menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap lurus Rangiku.

"Apa kau tak menyesal memilih ikut dengan saya, Ran-chan?" tanya Gin serius.

"Tentu saja tidak! Karena hidup bersama Kak Gin adalah puncak kebahagiaan saya, dan tujuan utama hidup saya. Saya tak akan meninggalkan Kak Gin apapun yang terjadi!" jawab Rangiku mantap.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gin tak percaya.

"Ya!" jawab Rangiku tegas.

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

"Ya!"

"Sekalipun hidup dengan saya berarti mengikutsertakan dirimu dalam bahaya?"

Rangiku terdiam sejenak. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap berkata 'Ya'.

Gin tersenyum puas. Dia telah menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuknya. Tanpa ragu, ia memeluk Rangiku erat. "Saya tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu, Ran-chan. Saya akan melindungimu sampai kapanpun. Karena Ran-chan adalah milik saya sampai kapanpun. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Ran-chan selain saya." bisik Gin lembut di telinga wanita itu.

Rangiku tersenyum mendengarnya. Wanita berambut orange itu membiarkan jari-jari kurus pria itu membelai lembut rambutnya sekali lagi. Gin menengadahkan dagu Rangiku dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Rangiku. Lama mereka berada dalam keadaan seperti itu, dan baru melepaskan diri karena kebutuhan akan oksigen.

Mereka lalu merebahkan diri di rumput, dan menghabiskan hari itu bersama. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang diintai oleh sepasang mata berwarna _hazel_ milik gadis berambut hijau toska yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kalian saling mencintai... Kak Gin... Kak Ran..." bisik Neliel getir dengan butiran bening yang mulai membasahi pipi putihnya. "Sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untukku... Sudah tak tersisa lagi jarak bagiku untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan kalian!" ujarnya perlahan. Butiran-butiran air matanya mengalir semakin deras di pipinya.

* * *

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berlari, dan terus berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan hujan yang mulai turun dengan derasnya, Nel berhenti di salah satu bangunan kosong. Ia berteduh di tempat itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke tempat di mana Gin bersenang-senang dengan Rangiku di tempat yang juga sangat disukainya itu. Ya, taman itu sebenarnya adalah tempat rahasia Nel yang selalu ia kunjungi bila ia sedang merasa suntuk. Namun, taman itu akan menjadi tempat yang paling dibencinya sekarang.

"Kenapa~!" teriak Nel stres. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Kak Gin? Kenapa?" jerit gadis berambut hijau toska itu semakin menjadi. "Kalau akhirnya akan sesakit ini, lebih baik tidak usah bertemu... Tapi, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?" bisik Nel sedih. Air matanya tumpah semakin deras.

Ya, sebenarnya Neliel telah lama menyukai pria berambut perak yang selalu ada di sisi Rangiku yang juga sangat disayanginya. Namun entah mengapa meski rasa sayang Nel pada pria itu sangat besar, pria yang sangat diharapkannya itu tak kunjung melihatnya sebagai 'seseorang yang spesial'. Gin hanya menganggap Nel sebagai 'adik perempuan', bukan sebagai 'teman perempuan spesial'. Dan kenyataan pahit itu sangat mengiris hati Nel.

Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya ke lutut. Dia terus menangis sampai suara bariton menyapanya dengan—yah, tidak bisa dibilang lembut.

"Hei, kau!" seru suara itu menyentakkan Nel. "Sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya suara itu tanpa meninggalkan nada kasarnya. Membuat Nel semakin takut.

Nel ingin mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah suara. Namun ia sangat takut untuk melihat mata orang yang barusan memanggilnya. Meski pria itu tak memanggilnya dengan namanya, tapi bagi Neliel riskan sekali bila ada seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja menanyainya dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan seperti ini.

Tanpa Nel tahu, pria itu mendekatinya, dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis berambut panjang itu. Nel segera mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat seorang pria berambut biru langit dan memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya itu tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Ka, kau mau apa? Apa kau orang jahat?" tanya Nel terbata-bata karena takut. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Lelaki berambut biru itu hanya menghela napas panjang. "Jangan salah! Biarpun aku terlihat seperti ini, aku bukanlah orang jahat dan juga tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dekat sini dan melihatmu berteduh di sini. Jadi, aku juga ke mari untuk maksud yang sama," jelas pria itu panjang lebar. Nel mengerjap-ngerjapkan permata _hazel-_nya dengan cepat, masih ragu dengan kata-kata pemuda itu. "Oya, aku belum mengetahui namamu. Siapa namamu? Aku Grimmjow... mm, Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya pada Nel.

Nel menyambut tangan Grimm dan menjabatnya dengan erat. "Namaku Neliel, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Salam kenal, Kak Jaegerjaquez ..." kata Nel pelan. Wajahnya _blushing_.

Grimm masih merasakan gemetar dari tangan gadis itu. Alisnya mengernyit. Dia merasa dirinya sudah cukup sopan mengenalkan diri pada Nel, tapi kenapa gadis itu masih nampak ketakutan? Ataukah itu bukan gemetar ketakutan? Grimm menyadari sesuatu, ia segera melepaskan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Nel yang masih meringkuk di tempatnya.

Nel menatap heran pada pria berambut biru itu. Grimm yang tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Nel, segera menjawab, "Kupikir kau sedang kedinginan. Jadi kusarankan agar kau tetap memakai jaket itu. Kita berdua akan menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda. Tak apa-apa kan?"

Nel menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Grimm terdiam lagi. Setelah kesunyian panjang menyeruak di antara mereka, perlahan Grimm menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya dan memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi?" tanya Grimmjow.

Neliel tersentak, tak menyangka kalau pria yang baru dikenalnya itu ternyata memperhatikan bekas air mata yang tadi belum sempat ia hapus. Dengan tergesa, Nel menghapus bekas itu dan berkata.

"Ta, tadi mataku kelilipan!" seulas senyum dikuakkan di bibir mungilnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Grimmjow setengah tidak percaya. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah mata Nel, membuat gadis itu reflek mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Be, benar!" jawab Nel gugup.

Grimmjow menghela napas panjang. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Nel, dan menepuk pundak gadis berambut hijau toska itu. Nel terheran-heran dengan sikap pria berambut biru itu, terlebih lagi karena Grimmjow tersenyum manis padanya dan berujar.

"Ya, sudah. Nanti kau ceritakan saja padaku kalau kau mau. Aku siap mendengarkan kok!"

"Hng!" sahut Nel. Wajahnya kini kembali cerah, seolah peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu bagaikan halusinasi yang tidak nyata.

"Ah, hujan sudah berhenti!" kata Grimm. Dia menoleh ke arah Nel dengan senyum tetap terpampang di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang? Kurasa sebentar lagi malam akan tiba, dan tidak aman jika seorang gadis secantik kamu berjalan-jalan sendiri di tengah kota. Kau katakan saja di mana alamatmu, pasti akan kuantar kok!" tawar Grimm.

Nel menimbang-nimbang tawaran yang diajukan oleh Grimmjow. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengiyakan dan membiarkan pria berambut biru itu menarik tangannya. Nel berlari-lari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah lebar Grimmjow. Tak berapa lama, jarak antara mereka berdua semakin dekat dan Nel menggenggam erat tangan pria itu. Segera kehangatan dari telapak tangan Grimm menjalar, dan membuat gadis itu sukses ber-_blushing_ ria.

Grimmjow heran melihat ekspresi wanita di sebelahnya itu. Tadi wajahnya nampak pucat ketakutan, sekarang nampak merah seperti kepiting rebus. '_Sungguh aneh...'_ pikir Grimm. '_Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Dan perasaan aneh apa yang sedari tadi menjalar di dadaku ini ya? Apa ini yang namanya 'Jatuh Cinta pada pandangan yang pertama'? Ah, masa' sih?'_

Melihat Grimmjow terdiam cukup lama, Nel memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ngg, Kak Jaegerjaquez?" Grimm langsung menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Nel langsung _sweatdrop_ karena ternyata refleks pria itu kelewat bagus, sampai langsung _to the point_ noleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa Kakak mau mengantarku pulang? Kita kan baru kenal, apa tidak merepotkan Kakak? Saya khawatir, saya akan mengganggu pekerjaan Kakak." tanya Nel penasaran.

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Nel. Dia tersenyum manis. "Aku mengantarmu karena aku yang mau mengantarmu. Nggak apa-apa kok! Kamu nggak merepotkan! Lagipula waktu kerja pagiku sudah selesai tadi, dan kerja malamku dimulai jam 9. Jadi kau tenang saja, Neliel," kata Grimm lembut. "Oh, ya. Kamu masih sekolah? Atau sudah kuliah? Kalau masih sekolah di mana sekolahmu? Biar besok kujemput," tanya Grimm seraya mengeluarkan HP-nya. Bermaksud untuk menyalakan _reminder_.

"Aku masih sekolah, Kak. Kelas 2 SMA Kikyogakuen. Tapi, kenapa Kakak mau menjemputku? Aku kan bisa pulang sendiri," kata Nel terheran-heran.

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Sekalian aku bisa menjagamu dari para hidung belang atau orang asing yang mungkin akan mengganggumu! Hehehe ..." tukas Grimmjow ceria. Neliel langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

_'Waduh, alamat bakalan digosipin satu sekolahan nih!'_ pikir Neliel cemas. '_Apalagi kalau ketahuan sama Chizuru yang cerewet itu, aduh! Mati aku!'_

"Neliel? Kenapa? Kamu tampak sedang berpikir keras?" suara bariton Grimmjow membuyarkan lamunan Nel.

Gadis berambut hijau toska itu menggeleng perlahan. "Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa kok, Kak Jaegerjaquez! Ah, kita sudah sampai!" seru Nel saat melihat papan nama 'Panti asuhan St. Maiden'.

"Kamu tinggal di sini?" tanya Grimmjaow setengah tidak percaya.

Neliel langsung merenggut. "Jadi, Kakak nggak suka kalau cewek yang Kakak kenal ini berasal dan tinggal di panti asuhan?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya heran saja. Tapi, kupikir tidak penting kamu tinggal di mana. Asalkan itu tempat yang baik, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Ya, sudah. Besok kujemput. Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Grimm lagi.

"Jam 3," jawab Nel singkat.

"Ok, kalau begitu sampai besok ya, Neliel! Jaga kesehatanmu, ya!" ujar Grimmjow. Tubuh kekarnya segera beranjak dari depan gerbang panti asuhan itu.

"Ah, Kak Jaegerjaquez!" panggil Nel pada Grimm yang belum jauh dari tempat itu. pria berambut biru itu menoleh ke arah Nel. "Jaketnya ..." kata Nel seraya mengacungkan jaket milik Grimm yang tadi disampirkan ke tubuh Nel.

"Kau bawa saja, kalau kau mau. Ambil saja!" ujar Grimm pendek. Setelah berkata demikian, pria bertubuh kekar itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Neliel masih mematung di tempatnya. Dia mendesah napas panjang dan berkata. "Dasar laki-laki aneh!"

Namun, diam-diam ia tersenyum. Sepertinya awal kehidupan barunya dengan pria itu akan berjalan mulus kali ini. Yah, mungkin saja.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Grimmjow benar-benar menepati janjinya. Jam 3 tepat, ia sudah menunggu di gerbang Kikyogakuen dengan motor besarnya. Neliel yang sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Grimm datang dengan amat mencolok dan menarik perhatian.

"Neliel!" panggil Grimm saat melihat gadis itu keluar dari gerbang bersama kawan-kawannya.

Teman-temannya Nel yang melihat ada cowok ganteng melambaikan tangannya pada Nel, langsung menggoda gadis itu.

"Cieee, Neliel! Siapa tuh? Kok nggak ngenalin ke kami?" ujar temannya yang berambut panjang hitam dikuncir kuda sambil menyikut-nyikut Nel.

"Bu, bukan siapa-siapa kok, Mizuho!" elak Nel. Wajahnya langsung _blushing_ seketika.

"Dia pacarmu, yaaa? Kok kamu _blushing_? Ahh, akhirnya kamu meninggalkanku, Nel-chan! Padahal kukira kamu akan selamanya jadi milikku! Huu! Huu!" seru temannya yang berambut merah dan berkacamata sambil menangis-nangis gaje plus lebay.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Chizuru! Jangan berasumsi ngaco, ah!" tukas Nel tegas. '_Hhh, kacau deh!'_

"Ya, sudah Nel! Pergi saja dengan pria itu! Kalau soal nenek lampir ini serahkan saja sama aku!" ujar Mizuho seraya mendorong Nel.

"Tapi ..."

"Pergilah!" kata Mizuho diiringi senyuman manis. Sehingga mau tak mau Nel mengikuti saran teman akrabnya itu.

Nel berjalan menghampiri Grimm. "Kakak sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Nel sekedar basa-basi.

"Nggak, aku baru sampe kok!" kata Grimm santai. "Ini, pakai dan langsung naik ke motor ya!" titah Grimm seraya menyerahkan helm cadangan yang dibawanya pada Nel.

Nel menerima helm itu dengan hati bertanya-tanya. Kira-kira akan diajak kemana dirinya oleh pria berambut biru itu? Namun, Nel memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan langsung naik ke motor Grimmjow.

"Ehm, Kak Jaegerjaquez?"

"Apa?" Grimmjow menstrater motornya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya setengah ke belakang.

Neliel menatapnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata Grimmjow yang kini terarah pada permata _hazel_ Neliel. "Boleh aku memeluk Kakak dari belakang?" tanyanya dengan warna merah menghiasi pipinya.

Grimmjow menelan ludahnya. Ia palingkan kembali kepalanya menuju ke depan, untuk membunyikan diri yang salah tingkah.

"Kak Jaegerjaquez?" panggil kembali Nel untuk memastikan Grimmjow baik-baik saja.

Grimmjow berpaling kembali ke arah yang sama seperti tadi. Namun, tampak kaca hitam menutupi wajahnya yang tersembuyi di balik topeng helm. Kepala yang ditutupi helm itu mengangguk.

Nel dengan bahagia memeluknya dari belakang. Nampaknya rasa sakitnya akibat perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangannya pada Gin sudah hilang berkat pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Yaah, walaupun sebenarnya Nel belum tahu Grimmjow seperti apa, namun ia sangat yakin kalau pria berambut biru itu adalah orang yang baik. Nalurinya yang mengatakan itu, dan ia mempercayainya.

(wajah Grimmjow dibalik helm: Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat yang mengucur di mana-mana. Merah menyeluruhi wajahnya yang nampak dalam ekspresi sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat saat ini.)

Grimmjow menancapkan gas dan melayang menjelajahi jalan. Menuju ke tempat yang akan menjadi tempat favorit Nel berikutnya, setelah gadis itu membenci taman bunga di pinggir kota ...

* * *

Mereka berdua tiba di tempat tujuan. Pantai Izu. Neliel segera turun dari motor Grimmjow, melepas helmnya, dan berlari ke tepi pantai.

"Neliel! Jangan lari-lari! Nanti kau jatuh!" teriak Grimmjow bermaksud mengingatkan gadis remaja itu.

Nel menoleh ke arah Grimm. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hijau toska itu berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah tiupan angin. Dia tersenyum manis, dan mencorongkan tangannya di depan mulutnya. "Tak apa-apa, Kak Jaegerjaquez! Ayo, ke sini! Jangan berdiri di sana terus!"

Grimm menghela napas panjang. "Dasar..." gumamnya dengan senyum geli di bibirnya. Ia segera menghampiri Nel, mengambil tempat di sisi gadis itu berdiri, dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Nel di tepi pantai itu.

Nel menatap hamparan ombak laut dihadapannya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak. "Huwaaa, cantiknya ombak laut yang berkilau di sore hari!"

Grimmjow menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Astaga, Neliel. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau ternyata bisa seberisik ini ..." ucapnya heran.

"Ah, Kakak! Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," protes Nel. Grimm hanya terbahak mendengarnya, membuat Nel semakin cemberut.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu..." kata Grimmjow di sela-sela tawanya. Setelah lama wajah Neliel cemberut, barulah Grimm menghentikan tawanya. "Maaf deh, kalau aku kelewatan. Sekarang jangan cemberut lagi, ya!" ucap Grimm disertai senyum geli di sudut bibirnya. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu langsung ikut tersenyum juga.

Nel berjongkok di tepi pantai dan memain-mainkan pasirnya. Grimm langsung ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat pemandangan pantai di sore hari..." ucap Nel pelan. Mata _hazel-_nya menatap laut itu dengan sendu. Grimmjow mendengarkan semua ucapan Nel dengan penuh minat. "Dan begitu melihat hamparan laut luas di hadapanku ini, aku merasa kalau seluruh bebanku hilang dalam sekejap."

"Beban pikiran akan hilang kalau kau memang menginginkannya, Neliel," tukas Grimm. Tidak terdengar lembut, tapi sangat menyentuh hati.

"Aku tahu," jawab Nel pelan. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sempat berpikir kalau saat itu hanya Kak Gin-lah yang mampu mengisi hatiku. Tapi setelah melihatnya bersama Kak Ran, hatiku terasa hancur sampai hidup pun terasa tak lagi menyenangkan." Nel menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun aku segera tersadar, kalau aku pasti bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik darinya. Tak peduli seburuk apa penampilannya atau sikapnya, dia pasti bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Itulah yang kurasakan saat bertemu dengan Kak Jaegerjaquez ..."

Mata biru Grimmjow terbelalak lebar. Ia tak mempercayai pendengarannya barusan. '_Hei, apa aku tak salah dengar? Masa' sih gadis ini...'_ Grimm menebak-nebak dalam hati, namun ia tak berani mengambil konklusi.

Mata _hazel_ milik Nel menatap lurus ke arah mata biru milik Grimm. "Maukah Kakak tetap menemaniku? Aku ingin sekali terus berada di dekat Kakak, bolehkah?" tanya gadis itu. Matanya memancarkan keinginan yang sangat kuat.

Grimmjow mendesah, "Tentu saja." Mata Nel langsung berbinar-binar. "Sungguh?" Grimm mengangguk mantap.

Nel tampak bahagia sekali. Dia menatap laut itu sekali lagi, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mulutnya mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu.

_And I Give Up Forever To Touch U_

_Cause I Know That U Fell Missing Now_

_Your The Closest To Heaven That I Never Been_

_And I Don't Want To Go Home Right Now_

_And All I Could Taste This Is sweetest_

_And All I can breath is you Life_

_And Sooner Or Later its over_

_I just don't wanna miss u tonight_

_And I Don't Want The World To See Me_

_Cause I Don't Think That They'd Understand_

_When Every Things made To Be Broken_

_I Just Want U To Know Who I Am_

Grimm menatap gadis itu selama semenit penuh. Bukan karena terpesona akan suara merdu Nel, melainkan arti dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh gadis itu. Apa maksudnya? Apakah Nel menyanyikannya untuk Grimm? Ataukah ...

"Lagu itu kupersembahkan untuk Kak Gin," jelas Nel sebelum pemuda berambut biru yang duduk di sebelahnya menjadi semakin salah paham. "Judulnya 'Iris' dari Goo Goo Dolls."

Grimm tersenyum malu. Rupanya ia salah mengira tadi, ia kira lagu itu ditujukan untuknya. Ternyata...

"Syukurlah!" seru Grimmjow seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pasir pantai. Senyum puas terpampang di wajahnya. "Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu, dong!" godanya disertai kekehan kecil.

Nel langsung cemberut. "Uh, Kakak GR!" sewot Nel. Mendengar itu, tawa Grimmjow langsung meledak. Neliel yang masih kesal mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah hamparan laut yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa tersadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ya, ini awal yang baik baginya. Ia harap semuanya tetap seperti ini selamanya. Meski dia belum tahu bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya itu menyimpan berbagai rahasia yang belum diketahuinya, namun sepertinya Neliel tidak peduli. Asalkan pria itu menyanyanginya sepenuh hati, tidak masalah! Akhirnya Neliel pun menghabiskan sore hari itu dengan bermain air di pantai bersama Grimmjow hingga malam menjelang...

#FIN#

Hiks, iya deh kayaknya nih fic gaje habis. Maklum, ini kan fic GrimmNell pertama yang saya buat namun gagal publish 2 tahun lalu... #pundung dipojokkan# Maaf Aline-han! Keiknya ficnya nggak nyambung banget! Huhuhu, maaaffff! TToTT (nangis gulung-gulung) Maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan, _minna_-ha~n!

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya? TTwTT

Kalau fic ini benar-benar bikin pusing kalian, tolong segera beritahu saya. Saya akan memperbaikinya segera. Saya hanya ingin menampilkan fic ini apa adanya sekemampuan saya. TTATT

Bolehkan saya meminta kritik dan saran kalian lewat REVIEW? Saya harap dengan semua saran dari kalian, saya bisa membuat karya yang lebih baik daripada yang ini.

TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT, YOOOO!


End file.
